


Fixed

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge - Sentinel and Guide Verse [34]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: Bucky was looking after the kids and stepped up next to Shuri. He knew what he owed her. Owed T'Challa and her. It was the first time in years, in decades, that he was truly back to himself. Even if he had quite a lot of bad memories of what he had done under the influence."There's much to learn," Shuri said and indicated for him to follow: "You know what happened while I was healing you?""I came online," Bucky nodded: "I have the mental empathy but don't know if I am a Guide."





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as usual to Karo for the invaluable feedback and help

Bucky was looking after the kids and stepped up next to Shuri. He knew what he owed her. Owed T'Challa and her. It was the first time in years, in decades, that he was truly back to himself. Even if he had quite a lot of bad memories of what he had done under the influence.

"There's much to learn," Shuri said and indicated for him to follow: "You know what happened while I was healing you?"

"I came online," Bucky nodded: "I have the mental empathy but don't know if I am a Guide."

"You're a Sentinel," she replied: "Here everything is just quiet and rural so you don't notice the sounds besides what your brain knows from experience as the average noise. It is why I brought you out here in the first place."

"You are a Guide," Bucky replied: "But you're shielded."

Shuri smiled at him and nodded: "The kids you see here are all part of the Sentinel and Guide community. Not all Black Panthers were a Sentinel or Guide but my brother is. He's a Sentinel, too which is another reason you're out here and not in the city."

"Have I always been a Sentinel or was this something they did?"

Shuri sighed: "That is hard to answer. I will come back to this, probably when we're in the lab and I can show you the diagrams."

Barne's barely raised an eyebrow and then shrugged: "Any chance I can get another arm?"

"Right now, I'm still working on it. I don't know what they did, but my arm for you will be better. The Vibranium was never supposed to be a prosthetic but they started it and as you might know, part of your shoulder has Vibranium."

"I remember," Bucky replied with a grimace and Shuri realized that they must have experimented on him without anesthetics. She looked at him if he needed a moment but then continued:

"I will need to use the nanites to reinforce your whole spine and bones. Nothing like Wolverine, but more a coating of the skeleton to support the weight and strength the arm can hold. And totally painless. Else you might accidentally risk injuring your spine. After that, we can add the arm. I am working on sensory input that won't overwhelm you as a Sentinel. Another thing that they ignored and might cause you problems in the future."

"That is more than I could ever have hoped for."

Shuri looked excitedly: "While this isn't something I would have wanted for you, this is the best way to learn about prosthetics. I am not ignorant enough to know that my people won't ever need this. While I don't want to experiment on you, I've never done this before."

"It's fine," Barnes said and tried to not show anything on his face. As a Guide, Shuri would probably read through this as well.

"No, it's apparently not. If you don't want anything I do, if you feel I take your choices from you, please let me know. I tend to get excited with technology." She said easily: "Some see this as a problem."

Bucky nodded and said again: "It's fine." This time with more conviction. He did wonder what a new arm would be like. They hadn't bothered in upgrading his arm since the mid-seventies. 

"I have the formula for the Proto-Adamantium," Shuri said: "That would be the correct balance for Captain America's shield as they intended."

"I don't want to ever hurt him," Bucky said quickly without much thinking about it: "What do you think would be the best?"

"Primary Adamantium or the Proto. But it's up to you," Shuri said.

Bucky didn't reply but knew that Shuri was having one for either choice prepared. He was secretly loathing having to go back and being experimented on but understood what she meant with the dangers of the super arm but not the physiology to support it. He looked at the kids still running around: "Why do they call me White Wolf?"

"Your spirit animal visited you while you were out." Shuri said: "That or your Guide's. Nevertheless, we need to start on your knowledge about Sentinel and Guides. Which is why I am here. I want you to train fighting with the Hatut Zeraze. Our police and spies. They are skilled in working with Sentinels."

"I can't thank you enough for all this," Bucky said: "I am sorry I couldn't help you when you were on the run."

"Nonsense," Shuri looked at him: "I kept you hidden for a reason. Ross was there and we know he knows you. It was not worth the risk. Besides, T'Challa is out there wanting to help the world. How could we refuse treating you? You're a hero, Sargeant Barns. The world at large doesn't know what was done to you and I am prepared to make them realize they butchered a Sentinel. Once that is out there, your reputation is restored."

Bucky grinned and then shrugged: "So, I'll be meeting with Nakia?"

"Yes, and while the guard are training, you can also join Okoye personally."

"She's the guard for T'Challa. I won't take her time from such an important task," Bucky declined: "But getting to train with my Sentinel senses is more than welcome."

**

The weeks went past rather quickly and Bucky was improving his skills and learning how to deal with his new senses in a matter that was actually helpful. They also rated him to be rather strong. 

While Bucky did train with them without his cybernetic arm, he found that he rather enjoyed it and that the spies and guards were competent but no real match for his seventy plus years knowledge of various fighting skills plus street fighting. He could teach them as much if not more than they could teach him. While Bucky didn't actually want to fight anymore, he felt the need to protect and do something.

Probably that damned Sentinel sense of justice and being capable to change something.

While Bucky was training physically and his senses, he was also undergoing basic knowledge of how the world actually worked. They hadn't ever bothered to let him blend in after the seventies. They hadn't bothered with basic technologies such as internet and smart phones. They hadn't bothered with politics and ethics. It was a steep learning curve but also impressive how far people had come.

Following the news, Bucky had to smile when he heard that Steve had gotten Hawkeye, AntMan, Falcon and Wanda out. It was a good thing, too because they had been there to help him. The Avengers might be split up for now but Bucky knew how they were actually friends or at least kindred. Steve would get them back together if it was needed. Bucky was sure of it.

Steve was laying low enough that even Bucky couldn't find him. He figured that blond woman had something to do with it. The one that Steve had kissed. 

Are you jealous!?

His head was having his voice again. His own reasoning, his own questioning of his motives and feelings. The sense of right and wrong that he had had. Bucky had to smile when he realized that and then focused on what his mind had spat out.

Yes, because Steve had been his best friend since forever. And Bucky knew that blond woman wasn't Steve's type. He was probably indulging her not to be rude. And what the actual...he was shaking himself out of his thoughts. What had been between them as basically kids didn't matter. Bucky probably didn't really know Steve anymore much like Steve didn't know him anymore. Yes, they were the same somewhere deep down but time had changed them. 

Bucky had to get over his crush sometime. Even if he had learned that times were more accepting now but that was something he wouldn't tell anyone. Ever. He would draw up his mental shields so tight that no one would know about this.

The mental shields. Another matter. He had practiced meditation with Nakia and had gotten his mental dials for his senses in place. He had gotten his shields in place and found that while he had shielded his mind, he could easily read others even with their shields up. It was as if his mental abilities were superior to theirs. And that as a Sentinel.

Focusing back on his meditations had brought his white wolf forward again. It was easily a meter tall. Err, forty inches. Bucky had to remind himself to use the American standard again even if he had lived longer outside that area now. A quick internet search had found out that it was a Mackenzie Valley Wolf. 

His spirit animal had looked at him and then simply laid down in the sun to relax. That was before the kids had come out to play with the wolf and Bucky hadn't drawn the spirit animal back into the spiritual plane. It was great to see the wolf and somehow it was mentally freeing him in ways he hadn't thought were possible.

When the wolf had had enough, Bucky realized that the kids had tired down and the wolf was pointedly looking at him, then indicating him to follow it. Bucky did. It was a spirit animal to guide him after all.

He was looked at by the guards but they did see the wolf he was following so no one was actively doing anything against him. It was something that Bucky knew all cultures on this planet had in common; you didn't interrupt a Sentinel on their mission.

When his wolf entered the lab where he knew Shuri must be working, Bucky could take a hint. It was time for him to get back out there into the world. To find Steve and help him hide or come out of the shadows again. Something. Anything.

Shuri was working with her back to him and with earbuds in, so she probably didn't hear him come in. While Bucky wasn't making much noise to begin with, he wasn't stealthily quiet, either. Now he mentally opened up a bit, making her realize he was there. 

She whirled around and looked at him with a big, excited smile, taking the earbuds out: "Bucky, how are you?"

"Good," Bucky replied honestly: "Ready to get an arm."

"Have you decided which?" She indicated him to come over and showed him both prepared metallic arms. He was glad they were the usual silver that he had had in the past and not something flesh- like looking. He couldn't get behind that at all. She probably knew, being a Guide and all that. 

"The Proto would be good. The Primary for backup, if you allow it."

"I made them for you. They don't have much difference to what you're used to. I got a knife in them again and the only real difference is just how they might be counteracted," Shuri said and indicated the arms in a glass box: "You can try and see the difference but we can't keep them yet as I explained to you earlier about the stability of your bones. While they weren't interested in your health past your usefulness, I won't let that go on."

"Thank you, really." Bucky said honestly and backed it up emotionally.

He could feel T'Challa coming into the lab and turned to look at him in greeting. The King nodded at him: "There is no need to thank us. This was the least we could do to not let that happen again. You're a Sentinel, Sargeant Barnes, and as such you are a member of our community. It would be an injustice not to help you."

Bucky accepted that as there wasn't much to say to that anyways. All but that he would be coming back to help them anytime they asked.

"So, let's get you settled on the bed there," Shuri said: "It will only take a small injection and then the nanites should move to the designated area and manifest."

Bucky nodded and watched on the overhead-screen what she was doing and how the small injection was spreading the small particles of Vibranium around. While Steve had gotten the Super Solider Serum, Bucky knew his was a watered-down version. While it enhanced him, he wasn't near Steve's level. This might just help a bit.

It was painless, as Shuri had promised earlier and T'Challa was wandering around, looking at other technologies Shuri was working on: "Don't touch anything, Brother."

T'Challa was smiling at his sister and nodded. Bucky was surprised when after a few minutes the nanites were stopping what they were doing and manifesting: "How will it change my muscles?"

"I worked on that but haven't found anything to help that yet. If someone were to rip out your shoulder, they could with the same amount of strength it would take for your arm. I can't alter your physiology without unwilling experiments. I did reinforce the whole skeleton and arranged the nanites to strengthen the sinews on your cybernetic arm to lessen the damage to you if you should need it."

"Thank you. Really, that's more than I could ask for."

"Yeah, well, we had aliens and I don't think we're done with that anytime soon and if you are half the Sentinel your abilities promise to be, you would be running into the fight right away. No way would I leave someone willing to protect Earth from being invaded crippled or hindered," Shuri said and looked at T'Challa who frowned.

"You think something like New York will happen again?" T'Challa asked.

Bucky answered: "Someone knows we're out there. They opened a portal for easy access. I doubt they would stop now."

"Which is why we should help the world along with our technology to help in health issues and non-weapons. If that happens again, we're not the only ones capable of fighting back and having a real chance," Shuri nodded: "Now, Brother, please leave us alone, there's something I have to discuss with Barnes here and it could be considered doctor patient confidentiality."

T'Challa left with a secret handshake to his sister and left them alone. Shuri waited for Bucky to nod that the man was far enough away not to overhear anything before she started: "You asked about how you came online and if it was something they did."

"I remember," Bucky said: "You wanted to tell me later."

Shuri took a deep breath before she started: "You were experimented on with a butchered version of the Super Soldier Serum that Captain America has. We were given a blood sample from him as he knew his was the original experiment and serum. Yours is a version that was created from a blood sample from Steve. Back then they didn't know which part of the DNA was doing what and were using your serum in different doses. As such, they not only transferred the soldier serum but also parts of Captain Rodger's Sentinel and Guide Genome as well. While you were always meant to be a latent Sentinel, Captain Rogers was always a latent Guide. I haven't found out if they butchered both your DNAs in such a way that you are a perfect match to each other or if that is something that just happened but you both had it latent before the experiments. The butchering also brought you online which they didn't realize. Lucky for you because that was actually the only means to get rid of the programming. Your abilities as a Sentinel manifested just before and protected your instincts, memories and senses. They never caught on."

"So, it was pure luck I came online," Bucky sighed: "I can't thank them enough for that accident. But what exactly does Steve's DNA have to do with that? I don't quite get it yet."

"As his genes were activating your senses, I believe that you were always supposed to be a match. Probably something of you feeling protective of him back when you grew up together or even just barely letting him out of your sight. Usually, Sentinel and Guides when in close proximity come online together. As Captain Rogers was reportedly a rather small, sick person, he might never have come online."

"But the serum got rid of that problem and turned him online. Only no one ever reported that because then Captain America wouldn't have been allowed to go into the field and fight. And because they used his blood on me, this faked closeness switched me online?"

"Yes, exactly!" Shuri said excitedly: "You do get it. But I honestly don't know if you still are a perfect match to each other due to the changes time and experience and my correction did."

"I'll take my chances. Better this way than being programmed."

Shuri nodded: "You know, I did teach you how to fly our planes and you are allowed to look for him."

Bucky seemed to think this over for a moment, then, with a slow, small smile he nodded: "I will see your brother first before simply taking a plane and leaving though. But that is actually something I would want."

**

"Nakia is on a mission and reported seeing Captain Rogers. While we don't know if he is still there, that will give you a lead," T'Challa said.

Bucky nodded at the fellow Sentinel and Kind: "Thank you, for all you did."

"Nonsense, you were not responsible for my father's death and a victim of the circumstances. I told you it was a duty to the Sentinel and Guide Community to help you."

"But that doesn't mean giving me a plane."

"How else would you find your way back to us? I expect you are not quite rehabilitated in the world and until you are, you might be hunted down by the CIA at least," T'Challa said simply.

Bucky raised his eyebrow: "Which is why you let Shuri know about Ross to hide me."

"Exactly," T'Challa agreed: "Which is why you will have a plane from us. With Shuri's work on your arm, you will be one of the few that will be able to fly that plane."

Bucky nodded: "Thank you."

T'Challa passed him a mobile phone as well: "What has been done to us, how I was used against you, I am sorry. This is but a small means to pay that back."

"I don't think you are responsible, T'Challa. Whatever you think you owe me, it has been paid up. You caught the person behind all this and you helped me. I owe you."

"Let's agree to disagree," T'Challa said calmly: "Sentinel Barnes, I wish you good luck in finding your Guide."

"If he is," Bucky muttered more to himself but nodded his thanks. 

"He hides it very well, the fact that he's a Guide."

Bucky nodded at the other man and bowed just enough to be respectful but also meet him eye to eye otherwise. T'Challa knew exactly how he meant it. They were the same level Sentinel wise and that was a higher respect than the title of a King. At least to them.

**

While Bucky was flying the plane in its stealth mode, he got a small update on his phone that Shuri had leaked the files for the Winter Soldier and that they had missed that he was in fact, a Sentinel. That Bucky Barnes had been a Sentinel since the experiments had been done on him. No one had caught on because they hadn't cared or had had a Sentinel or Guide around to notice that about him.

Bucky was frowning slightly. While Shuri had leaked the files anonymously, those would take some time until the public would find them or show any kind of interest in them. With the whole Data Dump Black Widow had done, it took the best to shift through the pages upon pages.

He wondered briefly when Shuri would leak it that their shunned Captain America, hiding from the world, was actually a Guide. Bucky nearly snorted because if Steve's spirit animal was an eagle, he would eat a hat. 

The last location of Steve was indicated on the screen before him but also told him that Steve wasn't there anymore. He knew that Steve had freed the Avengers that had sided with him right after coming back from Wakanda. It had made the papers and Shuri had made sure to include this knowledge in the data dump he had gotten.

Knowing Steve wouldn't be careless enough to stay in the same place, he skimmed the area. Shuri had given him the means to find Vibranium and as such the Proto-Adamantium that Steve's shield would be made of. He knew Steve had gotten rid of the Shield but Shuri had assured him that he would find Steve anyways. 

The Super Solider Serum had a small trace of Vibranium. Hence why Shuri had been able to strengthen his skeleton with the nanites without causing more damage than already done. Bucky would find Steve. 

Eventually.

**

He was actually looking for Steve for two weeks now, not being any closer and helping a few people that were mugged around him. Shuri was calling him now and he wondered what she wanted.

"Hey White Wolf," she greeted him: "I may have found a trace of Steve. Someone reported a phone number. Tony Stark received a mobile phone for contacting Steve in case he was needed. I got that number through anonymous sources."

"Which sources?"

"Vision," Shuri shrugged: "He got back together with Scarlet Witch once she was released and told her. She in turn told us."

Barnes had to smirk at the whole spy-network the Avengers made up. It was worse than chatting old ladies over tea. Now he really hoped this number worked: "Thanks Shuri."

Bucky looked at the number, knowing that if he used it, Steve could throw the phone away. But then again, Steve probably had thought it took Wakanda more than three months to repair him.

The dialing tone was on and Bucky was slightly nervous. He really hoped that his senses wouldn't latch onto Steve's voice right away if he really was his Guide.

The dial tone stopped and Bucky knew that Steve was staying quiet for some other reason: "Stevie?"

"Buck!?" Steve asked in surprise: "How-?" The voice was muffled, probably due to the bad microphone the burner phone had. Bucky nearly winced but something latched onto Steve's voice.

"They're faster than we knew. Something else happened. Tell me where you are?" He wanted to talk to Steve personally.

"Australia," Steve said: "Laying low in Sydney."

"Any park nearby?"

Steve obviously frowned: "You have a plane?"

"Wakanda was generous," Bucky said: "Long story. Not good over an unsecured line."

He could literally see Steve rolling his eyes at him. He secretly wondered if Steve would feel that he was a Sentinel. That he was his Sentinel: "Yes."

"Good, I'll be there in an hour."

The dial tone hurt but Bucky expected Steve to pack his few belongings. He made his way to Steve then and was so lost in thought that he barely realized when Steve was in front of the invisible plane on the cliff. On top of a beach, no less. Steve was wearing surfer shorts and nothing else which Bucky thought ridiculous but it probably blended in perfectly here. No one would think twice of him as Captain America in Australia on a beach no less.

Landing the plane, Bucky knew Steve realized the invisible ship was there. The engines weren't that quiet and the grass was probably dented. Bucky opened the hatch: "Straight ahead."

Steve followed along, quickly looking around before making the step into the plane and the invisible ship: "Bucky," he sighed and was wrapping him in a big hug not a second later.

Bucky's senses were immediately slipping into place. Steve's smell, his heartbeat, the taste of the aftershave on his tongue and the feeling of the strong muscles under his bare fingers. Damn, Bucky was glad Steve wasn't wearing a shirt but also loathed it because this made things impossibly harder for him.

"What happened? Why do you feel-" Steve started and drew back a bit: "You're a Sentinel?"

"Hydra's experiments were with your blood Steve," Bucky said and closed the hatch, letting the plane fly back into the air but hover over the ground: "I was always supposed to be your Sentinel."

"You came online back then?" Steve said in surprise: "But -"

"They never caught on," Bucky shrugged: "Shuri thinks that was essentially was saved my memories from before the cryo and brainwash. She could get me back easily enough because I was mentally protected by my Sentinel gift. It just takes some time. She also thinks I came online because they gave me your blood and in turn mimicked you being there as my Guide."

"Am I your Guide?" Steve asked in surprise: "Please, Buck, tell me I'm your Guide."

"You are."

The happiness and relief that crossed Steve's face was nothing Bucky had ever seen before but it was beautiful and made him so happy. He was already mentally reaching out for the mind of Steve: "Shuri leaked that I am a Sentinel. If they find it, if they find that you're my Guide-"

"We can go back. I never told anyone I'm a Guide- they wouldn't have let me go into war otherwise. They would have locked me in or forced me to bond with some Sentinel so they could control me," Steve shrugged: "I came online right after the experiments. No one was there to check that fact and no one figured it out. Peggy helped me with the mental shields when she realized what I was and protected that knowledge."

"She probably knew I was your match."

"Probably," Steve agreed: "How are you? Is everything good now?"

Bucky's new metal arm was gleaming in the dim light and he shrugged: "Yes. T'Challa let me train with his Sentinels and I learned a few things."

Before Bucky could say anything else though, Steve was reaching back for him, dragging him close and kissing him. Oh yes, Steve probably read that from Bucky easily enough.

"Back to Brooklyn?" Bucky asked after they broke the kiss. He knew they needed to bond but didn't want to do this here.

"Hawkeye has let me know of a safehouse there that I can use. So, yes, Brooklyn. And then we need to let them know who we are."

"That will make them rethink the position on us versus Tony Stark," Bucky agreed: "We're protectors of the Earth, we will fight when we think it is right and no committee or government can tell us what to do."

"Correct," Steve agreed: "they will realize my sense of justice was always my focus point. Instincts will tell us what to do."

Bucky agreed and flew them back to the states: "What's your spirit animal?"

Steve grinned: "You're thinking eagle, right?"

"I am," no point denying that.

"I'm a Mackenzie Valley Wolf."

"What?!" Bucky turned to stare at him: "But I'm a Mackenzie Valley Wolf." Bucky said and waved to where he let his wolf materialize. His wolf was white all over, looking at him.

Steve looked at him in surprise: "That is probably unique." His wolf appeared- it looked like Bucky's twin but with flecks of grey on the back.

They looked at each other in surprise: "Okay, we need to know what that means."

"After bonding. We can walk into a center once we're bonded and ask."

Barnes chuckled: "They will be shocked when we walk up there."

"Dressed up in our gear?"

"Of course. No way am I letting you walk around like that," Bucky indicated Steve's surfer shorts and naked chest: "You're mine."

Steve grinned at him.

**

The safe house was easy to find. They laughed because Clint had actually drawn a symbol for a plane on the roof. Luckily enough the plane Bucky had gotten was small enough to land on it. Still in stealth mode, Steve and Bucky landed, opened the hatch and quickly darted across the room to the access there and down the stairs. 

“Did Clint say anything about this?” Bucky asked and checked the security through.

Steve nodded: “It used to be the apartment of his husband and him. Coulson was directly under Fury and no one but Fury knew where the apartment was. And only on a paper slip. This place is still in the name of their married cover. One of three.”

Bucky seemed satisfied with that and got a feel for the layout: “And after we’re rehabilitated?”

“Stark?” Steve asked: "He offered me a place to stay and it's not like we have an income of money.”

Bucky had to agree to that. It had been Shield before for Steve but now they needed some sort of money. The government probably wouldn’t pay veteran fees or anything the like. Bucky thought it over: “We ask the Sentinel and Guide Center. They might know something. If not, T’Challa offered to come back to Wakanda.”

Steve shook his head and Bucky snorted because he just looked too ridiculous in the shorts. Bucky then caught Steve’s arms and drew him close, pressing his nose to Steve’s hair and neck, smelling him: “Steve-“

“I know,” Steve replied and knew about the bond and what would be coming next. While he had hidden being a Guide, he had made use of the internet ever since coming out of the ice to learn what he could. This was basic knowledge.

Bucky was then cursing his metal arm. While it had some sensory input, it was nowhere near his right hand. He was glad now that Steve wore the surfer shorts because it was easier to touch his skin all over, feel the muscles move and how hard the sinews and bones were underneath the smooth skin.

The whole imprinting was swapping over them, throwing them into the bonding drive and intertwining them together in a permanent way.

**

By the time Bucky was ready to leave Steve out of his sight enough to tolerate people around them, the news had broken that the Winter Soldier was a Sentinel. It was honestly surprising how quickly that story had broken. 

Bucky was shrugging on some clothes that were hiding him. Jeans, regular shirt and a base cap to hide his face. His hair was helping out only too much.

Steve was wearing some of the surfer clothes he had picked up in Australia which was hiding Steve Rogers more than anything else could. No one would even think of them looking like that.

Even though they were hiding, showing up together was probably a red flag. Steve’s height was drawing attention on its own and even with the changed looks, he was easy to spot. They decided to meet in the foyer of the SGC and change into their official gear. It would look more impressive that way and they weren’t ignorant enough to sneak out of the building once the story broke.

It was funny, honestly, changing in the bathroom and sneaking glances at each other. They were kissing briefly, Steve making sure Bucky’s senses were stable before they walked out into the hallway.

The gasps and stares were pretty comical and Steve shrugged: “What, can’t we get registered here?”

“Of course, you can,” someone from the sidelines said. He was a smaller Guide, curly hair and a big Sentinel next to him. Steve knew who they were instantly. Sentinel Jim Ellison and Guide Blair Sandburg, who continued: “Which is why I am here.”

“You knew we’d be coming in?” Bucky asked quietly.

Jim shrugged and Blair answered again: “I could feel your bonding, Captain Rogers. Sergeant Barnes and you are rather powerful. The strongest Sentinels and Guides would have felt the spiritual impact it had. I just figured you’d go to the center that was once the closest to your apartment.”

“Can’t fault the logic in that,” Bucky said easily: “Any testing we need to do?”

“No,” Blair said: “Just the paperwork. I can feel your bond. It’s an honor to sign off on the paperwork for you. And congratulations on bonding. I can guess that the journey here wasn’t easy for you.”

Bucky looked around the foyer and at the stares they still got: “Any chance you could recommend some work for us?”

“What, superheroes don’t get paid?” Jim asked ironically and looked at Blair: “Let me make some calls.”

Bucky had to grin at the Sentinel and the humor. It was good to see that someone wasn’t flabbergasted in interacting with them. Someone was normal to them.

Blair indicated a table in a corner: “Let me get the paperwork. Once that’s pushed through, there’s nothing anyone can do.”

“We’re still mostly wanted criminals,” Steve reminded them.

Jim laughed from besides them and shook his head: “Not anymore, you’re not.”

Bucky threw Steve a look that basically asked what the hell was going on. Blair indicated the seats and explained: “As Sentinel and Guide, you have instincts that normal humans don’t have. As the papers that were leaked showed that you had been online since the second world war, you’re basically immune to being on the wrong side of justice unless what was done to you, Sentinel Barnes. That you’re sitting here with a healthy, intact bond shows that you’re you again. That you’re normal and as such are acting within the normal Sentinel and Guide parameters of justice and morality.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be held accountable for our past crimes.”

“But Sergeant Barnes has already been redeemed by what was done to him by all international jurisdictions. T’Challa and the US Government were working hard on that. It was proven that it wasn’t your fault at all. And Captain Rogers was always acting within the parameters of a Guide. You never wavered in your belief that Barnes was good inside. You are his Guide. While you might not have noticed it because Bucky’s state was suppressed by what was done to him, your instincts from when you were teenagers was still there.”

“Shuri said something similar. That I was protective of Steve back then but because his body was sick, he couldn’t come online and I didn’t as a result either. Once his body was able, he came online.” Bucky said.

“That actually is a remarkable fact. If that really is the case, Steve would have been able to always change your feelings. Like when you were stressed or angry, he would have been able to calm you down even back then.”

“He could,” Bucky had to agree.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that we fought the other Avengers and the damage that was done,” Steve said simply: “We did cause a crime and I broke them out of prison.”

“Ah but you were already within reach of your Sentinel, Guide Rogers,” Jim said from the sideline: “You were already reconnected because Bucky had recognized you in your fight, correct? Ever since he broke through that small gap, the spiritual plane was back and probably connecting you on an instinctual level. I bet that was why Captain Rogers didn’t give up looking for you, why he went to ground with you.”

Steve suddenly seemed to realize what that meant: “And a Guide’s instinct to protect their Sentinel is beyond the law and anything surrounding the circumstances. Within reason, the Guide and Sentinel will try to get together while morally being on the lookout for the greater good of the community.”

Blair nodded: “You knew Barnes was not guilty of the crimes. You followed the lead and the real perpetrator was caught. In the eye of the international laws, you are clear.”

Bucky nodded: “Still doesn’t pay the bills.”

Blair snorted in amusement while Steve kicked Bucky a bit under the table. Jim indicated his phone: “The Army owes you for your service in the second world war. They were trying to pay fees ever since Steve came out of the ice and then again when it was public that James was alive as well. While they don’t have a job for you, they and the SGC can provide you with an apartment.”

“Sounds good. But not a job,” Bucky repeated which amused Blair even more: “I could always need help here. But that’s probably not something you’re willing to do. There would always be the police.”

“The police?”

“It would pay the bills and let you do the duty to the world if you need to rush away.”

Steve’s eyes were already shining brightly. This would be exactly what Steve of old would have lived for. If they had let him. Bucky wasn’t so sure that was what he wanted to do. Not to mention the whole issue with being in the public service again. Who knows how many sub-hydra-divisions there really were.

But, it was probably the right thing to do, besides living underground in holes and hiding away from the world.

Blair easily dismissed the offer for the Sentinel and Guide Center and Bucky was relieved. He knew near nowhere enough to help the Guide out. Or others for that matter. He had been iced most of the seventy years after all. Not much he could do there.

Before they could say much more between them, Tony Stark stormed the hall: “You!” he pointed his fingers at Steve: “You could have told me.”

Steve sighed: “And what would that have changed? I didn’t have my Sentinel with me and no proof ever of showing I’m a Guide. All of the Avengers are not Sentinel or Guides either so it wasn’t as if they could have proven my claim.”

“Pepper is a Guide,” Tony said: “So is Happy.”

“I didn’t meet them so I didn’t know,” Steve said: “Still, could you forgive my Sentinel for something he had no control over?”

Steve realized the moment that Tony actually did get the point and also, forgave Bucky. Maybe the grief and anger had blinded Tony but it was settled now. Tony shrugged: “You probably got all that?”

“I did,” Steve said.

Bucky looked at the other man: “I have the memories and I am sorry. I wished I could have remembered who I was and stopped the control they had on me.”

Tony shook his head: “I realized it’s not your fault.” He looked around the whole place: “Huh, I think that’s the first time I was allowed to come into one of these centers. Need a donation?”

Blair laughed: “I wouldn’t say no to anything like that but we don’t presume.”

Tony looked around again and shrugged: “Friday caught the leaked files on Barnes being a Sentinel and reported that to me. I knew there was nothing of Barnes in the Winter Soldier that second. Seeing you now, you don’t look anything like the Soldier. If you need a place to stay, Steve’s place at the Tower is still there.”

Steve frowned and Bucky got some weird synergy bond thingy that made him trust Tony in return. Probably Steve’s fault as the other had always trusted too easily. But Bucky couldn’t find fault in the other man’s reasoning and no hint at deception in his words.

Bucky was leaving it up to Steve now. They both were vary of any help but Steve had trusted Tony once and was inclined to do so again. He looked at Blair Sandburg: “I’ll get back to you on the police thing.”

Jim snorted and Blair grinned: “I would go with the billionaire, too.”

“Not the point.” Steve said for both of them. They were deeply in each other’s heads and knew what the other meant with that.

Tony frowned: “Police?”

“Maybe something to do besides playing Avengers,” Steve answered.

With ushered thanks, Bucky and Steve were leaving the SGC and had a copy of their reported status with them. That would be valuable for any kinds of legal problems they could be facing in the future.

“What about Wanda?” Steve asked when they were walking out of the building, cameras and reporters all over the place but Tony’s driver and limo were up front, so they got in quickly before anyone got too many questions in. The public probably knew what they had been here for anyways so there was no point in wondering.

“She’s at the Academy outside the City. So are all the others. You can decide what you want to do. It’s up to you,” Tony said sincerely: “What was that about police?”

“We were thinking of joining the local police for something to do when no aliens or hydra come to attack us,” Steve answered. Bucky was glad to assess their surroundings and keep quiet. He didn’t know Tony Stark well enough to talk about his future plans. The last time he had seen Stark, the man had tried to kill Steve and him and damaged his arm beyond repair.

Plus, kept Steve’s shield.

“You don’t have to work. You could help train the kids at the Academy,” Tony answered.

“Yeah, no. We need to learn to be us again. Not Captain America, not Winter Soldier. I’m not saying we won’t help out, but we can’t do that right now,” Steve said.

Bucky had kept silent: “I don’t think it is good to hide from the population like we’re better. Every single Avenger is unreachable from the local public either by having a questionable path or being hidden away. We’re Guardians first.” 

The Guardians slipped out. It was the old, 20ies word for Sentinels and Guides back when they hadn’t been distinguished as two different parts.

Tony hadn’t considered that as far as Steve and through that Bucky could tell. They were really the ones that were closest to the people back then and now.

Nevertheless, Bucky would have to go back to the safe house of Clint’s and get the plane back. 

**

Bucky’s and Steve’s rooms were spacious with a great view over to Brooklyn. It wasn’t their old neighborhood but it was better than possibly compromising the save house of a fellow friend.

And Clint was a friend for Bucky. More so than Stark was, just yet. Clint had fought with him, for him.

What they hadn’t counted on was coming back to the place and being greeted by Pepper Potts and T’Challa: “Tony, this is T’Challa, King of Wakanda. He’s here to propose you work together.”

Tony smiled: “I know him,” and greeted the other man.

“But we haven’t met with this purpose,” T’Challa said and looked at Bucky: “Sentinel Barnes. It is a pleasure to see you could track down your Guide.”

“Thanks for all the help, Sentinel T’Challa. I can return your plane anytime if you wish.”

“Wait, you got a plane from Wakanda and can fly it??” Tony asked and turned to T’Challa: “I think this business proposal of yours would best be discussed somewhere more private.” Tony steered T’Challa away from them.

Pepper looked slightly confused but shrugged it off. She smiled at Steve and Bucky though: “As Tony is leaving, anything I can help you with?”

“No, we’re good. Friday is available to help?”

“Yes, certainly. I will go back to work but am there if you require it.”

Steve then focused on his Sentinel and Bucky knew that face. The face that said he wanted to get more details of what had happened to Bucky in Wakanda. 

Bucky was spreading his senses out carefully and winced when his senses came into contact with Stark’s tech inside the building and the whirring and whizzing of electricity, machinery and robotics.

“Sentinel Barnes, anything I can ease you with?” the AI Friday asked at a lower noise level than it usually spoke to Steve.

Bucky shrugged: “The electricity buzzing is not too good. I can’t monitor anything outside the building.”

“Do you require soundproof rooms? We do have one room available for a Sentinel to be guest in. I will let Mr Stark know that you require additional comfort levels in Captain Rogers’ suite.”

“I don’t want to bother anyone. It’s not like I can dial it down or lived in loud environment before,” Bucky replied to the microphones surrounding them. Steve indicated his floor and the left part of the hallway where his entrance door was. The opposite was simply labeled “Thor and Dr Foster”. 

Steve nudged Bucky carefully: “If they can make it easier on your senses, let them. You need a place you can fall back to.”

Bucky sighed: “Friday, would it be possible if you could reduce your functions to Steve’s rooms? I can hear the microphones and speakers buzzing. The cameras seem to be fine on itself. We could hand-signal you when we require you?”

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes. Do you know the ASL sign for Friday?”

Bucky did the F-hand sign and then circled it: “That’s the one.”

“Correct.” 

Steve looked amazed and tried the easy gesture a few times: “Just be glad the IA isn’t called Jarvis anymore.”

Bucky gave him the finger.

The End


End file.
